


I Like To Draw The Line (Where It Starts To Get Real)

by Local_Lover_Boy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava comes out as trans, F/F, Fluff, Trans! Ava, basically this is just me being a trans mess and putting my thoughts into ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Lover_Boy/pseuds/Local_Lover_Boy
Summary: Ava was unsure of many things in her life. Love, happiness, relationships. But she knew she liked Sara. A lot. But she was tired of only getting so far on certain nights; because she just can’t tell Sara. Can’t muster up the confidence.Couldn’t. She couldn’t tell Sara. But now she is, now she is.





	I Like To Draw The Line (Where It Starts To Get Real)

Ava was unsure of many things in her life. Love, happiness, relationships. But she knew she liked Sara. A lot. But she was tired of only getting so far on certain nights; because she just can’t tell Sara. Can’t muster up the confidence.

Couldn’t. She couldn’t tell Sara. But now she is, now she is. She took a deep breath and watched as a portal opened. Sara sat down and took her hand. 

“Ava? Are you okay?” Sara asked, rubbing a thumb gently over Ava’s. Ava nodded and exhaled once more. This was it.

“Yeah I, yeah,” Ava fiddled with their hands. She took another deep breath. “There’s, there’s a reason we haven’t, you know, done anything yet,” Ava’s voice was shaky, but she was trying to stable herself. Sara raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she was saying.

“Okay. All my life, I’ve been on the outside. I’ve been told I’m many different things. But mainly, mainly I’ve been told I was boy. Please don’t be mad I didn’t tell you, god please don’t leave me. I wasn’t born Ava. I wasn’t born like this. I didn’t choose this. You probably have so many questions and I’m open to answer them, I am but it’s hard. It’s hard. I’ve been on estrogen for four years, and I had chest reconstruction surgery two years ago. But I have not had sex reassignment surgery and thats, that’s why we haven’t done anything. This is gonna change so much but please don’t leave me,” She had to pause, her voice cracking and tears falling. Sara placed and hand on Ava’s cheek and made an expression of sorrow. Ava continued.

“I mean it’s your decision but I just can’t be alone. Please don’t,” Sara cut Ava off by kissing her softly. As she pulled away, she pulled Ava into a hug. Ava let her tears fall more, her body shaking lightly.

“That’s so okay, Ava. That doesn’t change anything. I feel the same as I did before this talk. You are extraordinary. You are beautiful. If every night I have to kiss the scars on your chest I will do that. Any scars you have from this I will love on. I’m glad you told me, Ava. This changes absolutely nothing,” Sara’s voice was calm, but tears threatened her eyes as well. “And yes. I have questions. But I don’t have to ask them now.”

Ava nodded and moved to place her forehead against Sara’s. She smiled softly. This had gone better than she expected. Thirteen year old Ava would never have thought that she would be here. Thirteen year old Ava, who was not even Ava, who was flat in all ways and had a deep voice, who looked at her sisters dresses hoping she could wear them, who would go to the town library to google ‘I’m a boy, but I want to be a girl’. But now here she was. Thirty two, stronger than ever. Still tall, but now she wasn’t flat, now she had a higher voice, now she had a girl who wanted her no matter how she felt. It was in this moment Ava knew; she was in love with Sara Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you’re trans mess here with some shit I wrote yeah uhh I love the trans Ava headcanon so


End file.
